


Sweet Dreams III

by LadyQuinn



Series: Sweet Dreams [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi Public, Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, bit of build up to the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: A sleepless night and an early war counsel. Terrible for tired Inquisitors, perfect for mischievous Elves





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Again, Elvhens probably not 100% accurate but who cares  
> ~Chapter four probably wont be posted for a while coz its done but its all plot no porn so i want to post it with chapter 5, which should be all porn once I've written it. Basically I'm oddly ashamed to post something without smut so i have to make up for it.  
> ~Thanks for all the kudos <3

As he dressed, Solas found himself in a happy and excited mood that felt foreign; he felt... giddy. He smoothed out his tunic, glancing in the mirror once or twice or seven times to see if he looked presentable. He suddenly wished he had a wider selection of clothing, or at least better knowledge on what the Inquisitor liked. His eyelids drooped close for a moment as memories of the past night flooded his mind. No specific moment called to him, just her. Her flowery scent, the weight of her in his arms, and the noises! Her cries, her moans and whines, the sound of his name on her lips... He had a feeling that he would never stop hearing it in the back of his mind. He let out a long drawn out breath as he opened his eyes. He couldn't savor those thoughts right now, he had a war counsel to attend. Though perhaps if Josephine ends up rambling for too long he can relish in his private fantasies.

As he stepped out of the rotundas tiny hallway and headed to the war room he caught sight of Andrik. She looked anxious, and when she caught his eye her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. She stood frozen, Solas watched as her hand reached up to her shoulder, right where he had left his mark in the Fade. The corner of his mouth twitched at the thought, he began to walk towards her. As he got closer, her blush lessened and he noticed a faint dark shadow under her eyes. Studying her further, she seemed weary and tired, the hand at her shoulder moving to the back of her neck and rubbing. The thought upset him. He had hoped her own private amours activities combined with their endeavors in the Fade would leave her in a relaxed sleep.

“Good morning Inquisitor,” he greeted her with the slightest bow.

She swallowed and smiled tightly, her fingers now covering her neck. Solas wondered if she was recalling the feeling of his lips on her. He grit his teeth together, trying to suppress any telling expressions.

“Solas,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Did you sleep alright?” His concern was genuine, but as the words left his mouth he realized the implications of such a question. Her breath caught for a moment, her eyes widening just a bit. She recovered by shaking her head slightly, her hair falling across her face. Her hand brushed it away and then returned to her neck, fingers pressing into her skin.

“Uhm, no. I, uh, was a bit restless.” She was staring blankly ahead, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Solas nodded, playing up his false obliviousness. “Yes, the stress of the job no doubt. I'm afraid you have a great burden to bare, Inquisitor. But I hope,” he said gesturing towards the war rooms giant doors, “that you'll let us help in whatever way we can.”

She met his eyes and smiled, so genuine and kind. “Thank you Solas, I'm sure you will.”

He nodded and began towards the doors.

“Actually, uhm...”

He stopped, turning back towards her. “Yes Inquisitor?”

She hesitated, looking into his eyes, her lips parted as she considered something. Her tongue ran over her lips for a half second, giving Solas a tingling feeling on his lips. If he could kiss her now...

“I do have a question about something. Its nothing too important,” she quickly added. “I was just wondering if you could possibly translate some Elvhen for me? If you don't mind that is.”

Solas felt a knot in his stomach. _Surely she didn't mean..._ He forced himself to nod. “Of course Inquisitor.”

Again she hesitated as if trying to find her voice. “What does 'garas sul em' mean?”

He could tell she tried hard not to butcher the Elvhen words with her human tongue.

“I think there was also a 'Ma Vhenan' at the end of that, but 'Ma Vhenan' means 'my heart' right?”

Solas resisted a smirk. He didn't quiet know why she had chosen to ask him about the phrase. He figured if she grew curious to the meaning, she would turn to Sera for answers. He was sure that little phrase would be in her limited vocabulary.

“Where on earth did you hear those words?” He asked as genuinely as possible.

Her face flushed again, “I don't remember. I think I heard someone say it in passing. What does it mean?”

A wicked thought crept into his head. Solas stepped closer, and leaned in inches from her ear, close enough so he knew she could feel his breath on her neck. He could almost hear her heart race at his proximity.

“It means 'Come for me' Andrik.” He lingered on her name, making a point that he hoped dearly she would catch.

She swallowed hard. “Uhm, as in 'come here'?” she asked, stuttering on a few words.

He knew she couldn't see his face, so he allowed himself a smile. “No, its quite sexual in nature.” He dropped his smile, leaned back and looked her in the eyes. “Are you sure you don't remember where you heard it? That is an odd phrase to hear 'in passing'”

Her mouth hung open and a little nervous laugh escaped. “Uhm, no. Yes! That is an odd phrase. You know I may have just misheard. I'm so sorry to bother you with this.” She said nodding her head and quickly walking passed him

“Its no bother, Inquisitor.” He called after her, her head turned slightly in acknowledgment. “my services are always available, you need only ask nicely.” He said the last few words as casually as he could. She stopped in her tracks, just as he'd hoped. He walked passed her, giving a curt nod as he made his way into the war room.

Solas sat himself on the left side of the long table that had been set up for the meeting. Rarely did he and the others attend war counsels, but with the evening at the Winter Palace approaching soon it was agreed that everyone needed to be well informed on their duties and the current affairs of the Inquisition. Cassandra was already seated when he arrived, her chair closer to the front end of the table. The Inquisitors advisers took up the very front seats, various papers and files laid out before them as they prepared for the meeting. Soon the others began filling in the seats around him. Andrik lagged behind, choosing the seat across the table from him, something he was quiet happy for. Their resident Grey Warden Blackwall took the seat beside her. Iron bull and Viviene took the seats either side of Solas, Dorian stealing the other side of Andrik. As the minutes ticked by, Solas noted the absence of some of their companions. Sera was no wonder, likely she'd rather be shot with a full quiver of arrows before attending a stuffy meeting such as this. Cole could very well be in the room somewhere for all anyone knew, but more likely he was roaming the infirmary. Varrics absence surprised Solas, he figured if the Dwarf wasn't interested in the contents of the meeting he would at least show up to share his snarky commentary.

More time dragged on as they waited for the others, everyone busy in their conversations. He shared a brief polite word with Viviene, only half listening as his ears honed in on Andrik and Dorians conversation.

“-of course we need to discuss this further, perhaps over wine?” Dorians shrill voice dragged out the word painfully. “I feel that an Orlesian styled dress might took lovely on you,” he sighed, “if only we ever spoke outside of this dreadful war.”

She laughed, warm and breathy. “Wine sounds lovely, I just need to find someone else to play Inquisitor for a day.”

Dorian waved his hand.“Count me out. Perhaps Sera? That should be interesting.”

“Yes,” she giggled, “half of Skyhold would be on fire and Corypheus would find all his breeches stolen.”

Solas turned away, a ridiculous pang of jealousy springing in his heart. He didn't need to feel this way about any man she spoke to, least of all Dorian, especially when _he_ knew her desires.

Eventually giving up on the hopeless, Josephine rose and began the meeting. Solas kept his eyes towards the front of the room, hoping it seemed that he was enthralled with the lists of names and titles and donations, but his entire focus was on watching Andrik out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of green glance at him from time to time. Leliana stood with Josephine, adding her own gathered knowledge and secrets, occasionally interrupted by Cullen, still sat at the table. Cassandra and Viviene has added their voices to the conversation, and Solas suspected he'd have to as well before the end. The Inquisitor however was rather quiet. His eyes glanced over to her, her hand was still on her neck, like she was guarding it from him. Her elbow was propped on the table and when he dared a more studied look he saw her eyes where closed. He watched for a few moments, trying his best not to draw attention. Her eyes stayed closed and her breathing was slow and rhythmic. _Shes fallen asleep_ , he thought with a sudden excitement. _No, I can't. There's far too many people, shes far too important to be ignored for long. If she made any noise in her sleep, the embarrassment she'd feel when she woke..._

His eyes were closed before he could stop himself, reaching into the Fade with a practiced step. His breathing slowed as he searched for her unconscious mind, pulling her into his dream with ease. The scene around them was mostly unchanged from where they were physically. The war room and its the long, accommodating table, empty save for them. She was still sat in her chair, and he in his patiently watching her, waiting for her to notice. Her head was still propped on her arm, her eyes lazily blinking until suddenly they grew wide.

 

 

~

 

 

She'd only shut her eyes for a moment! Andrik sat up, her head swinging side to side, her eyes scanning the empty room in confusion until they found Solas. The corner of her mouth felt wet with, what... _Oh God drool!!_ She hastily wiped her sleeve against her mouth.

“Was I... Did I sleep through the meeting?” She asked in a startled, groggy voice typical of someone just rudely awakened.

“You didn't miss much,” Solas said with a sly smile spreading across his face.

She looked around again, as if she didn't quiet believe what she'd done.

“Why didn't anyone wake me?”

Solas got up from the chair beside her. _Had he been there all along?_ He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them gently, letting his fingers brush against the nape of her neck. A violent shiver ran down her spine at his touch.

“It would have been a crime to do so.” She felt him lean in close, his lips touching the hair tucked behind her ear. “You are so beautiful when you sleep.”

A quite gasp escaped her lips. _I'm dreaming?!_ She wondered, almost frantically, how much of the day had been a dream. Her conversation with Solas earlier, plucking up the courage to basically ask him what he said in her sex dream. And his response, that close breathy whisper that gave her goosebumps. And 'ask nicely'? Was that just part of the dream too? It had to be, it was far to blatant, like he knew what she was thinking, what she'd dreamt last night. And now here she was again, dreaming of Solas. Maker she had to get control over these feelings. It didn't help that his hands left her shoulders and slowly slid down to her breasts, cupping them sweetly as he kissed her neck. Suddenly she was sitting on the tables edge, Solas standing between her legs with his hands on her hips and his lips pressing onto her throat.

“Solas,” she whimpered, running her hands over his chest.

“Shh,” he hissed in her ear before his tongue ran over her lobe.

“You must be quiet, Vhenan.” His breath sent waves of pleasure, radiating from her neck and down to her breast, like she was just barely touched with a spark of electricity, making her nipples harden and press against her shirt.

“They're right outside the door. You wouldn't want them to hear us now, would you?”

Her eyes glanced at the giant doors of the war room, for a moment expecting someone to burst through and demand an explanation.

“Its very difficult,” she breathed, “to be quiet with you.”

He pulled away and faced her, giving a lewd smile that made her stomach twist with excitement.

“Well then we'll just have to put your mouth to good use.”

Solas was now the one leaning against the table, his fingers curled behind her ears and he pulled her into a deep and hungry kiss. Andriks hands crawled up his chest, clinging to his tunic.

“If I recall,” he said, his lips brushing against hers as he talked, “I was quite generous with you the last time.”

He took one of her hands from his chest and slid it down, wrapping her hand around the hard bulge pressing against his pants. He groaned at her touch, her hand moved almost on its own, stroking him through the fabric that held him.

“Perhaps you should return the favor.”

Almost immediately she found herself salivating at the thought of Solas' cock filling her mouth. She reached up and kissed him, her other hand pulling his head towards her as her tongue entwined with his. She moved down slowly, licking and nipping at his jaw, raking her teeth against his neck before she sank to her knees. She pressed her lips against his bulge, irritated at his clothes. Her fingers began to undo the laces of his trousers and within moments she freed him. She took him into her hands, his warm cock pulsing and dripping with precum. Andrik looked up into Solas' eyes, dark and heavy as he watched her stroke him. She kept her eyes on his and she ran her tongue along his length. His jaw clenched and his hands gripped the edge of the table. His breath became labored as she teased him, taking his head into her mouth and swirling her tongue, tasting him with delight. It seemed he was determined not to make any noise either. She sucked and licked and stroked, watching him as he broke their eye contact, his head rolling as he choked back a groan.

Andrik rested her hand at the base of his cock, squeezing him before sliding her mouth down as far as she could. His quite muffled noises titillated her, the idea that she could make the stoic Solas moan. She took him out of her mouth and ran her tongue along his cock before taking him back in. She tried to get him deeper and deeper each time, building a fast and rhythmic pace. His scent was overwhelming here, delightful and musty like the wood in their camp fire or her favorite soft leathers. As she stroked him her other hand began to explore her own body, running over the hard bumps on her breasts. She began to try and undo her buttons with the one hand, her frustration building as she struggled. Then suddenly her shirt was gone, and so were her pants, leaving her in her small clothes that clung to her soaking wet cunt. She moaned into his cock and she ran her fingers over her nipples, pinching and twisting herself. Her hand slid down her taut stomach and found her clit, rubbing sweet little circles, coating her fingers in her wetness. Her knees twitched and jerked each time she rubbed a little stronger, her building arousal becoming overwhelming. She opened her eyes and looked up, Solas' eyes were squeezed shut, his face to the ceiling and his lips parted, huffing his breath through gritted teeth. His knuckles were white, his grip threatening some poor carpenters hard work. He was close she could tell, and as her fingers worked away at her swollen clit she knew she was right there with him. Her cunt so wet and slick, her fingers moved with ease, quicker and quicker until she was in ecstasy. She gave a muffled moan, pumping Solas harder and harder with each wave of her orgasm. He was the first to break, crying out sharply, biting his lip to try and contain himself.

_Garas sul em.. come for me, thats what you said isn't it? Come for me Solas._

Just as she crested over her peak, Solas' suddenly had a hand full of her hair, thrusting his hips forward to meet her, fucking her mouth with blind lust. She kept her fingers moving over her clit, milking as much pleasure as she could while he took control. Her legs wobbled, and for a moment she was worried that she would collapse before he finished. He cried out again, not even seeming to care about the noises he was making and he thrust his cock inside her mouth and held it there, gasping for breath as hot cum hit the back of her throat. He stayed there, holding her to him until he caught his breath. He was too deep when he came for her to really taste him, much to her disappointment. Instead she slid him out slowly, swallowing what was in her mouth and licking off the rest. His legs twitched, rubbing her breasts as she pressed up against him, her tongue cleaning every inch of his cock. His grip loosened and he began stroking her hair, watching her gleefully take him in her mouth again. He smiled, pulling her up on her feet and wrapping his arms around her. One hand traced along her sensitive sides, the other brought her slick fingers to his lips and tasted her, his eyes on hers as he did it. He whispered her name, barely audible over her thumping heart. He pulled her into a kiss, their tongues tasting each others cum.

“Inquisitor,” he whispered. But...not him. His lips where on hers.

“Inquisitor?” a female voice came through, and with a panicked look Solas disappeared.

 

 

“Wah-” Andriks eyes opened to a line of confused eyes. The war room was filled with people, all watching her. _Oh God...Oh God it wasn't all a dream. OH MAKER WHAT IF I SAID SOMETHING!_ She scrambled to recall all she said, it wasn't much, since she was told to be quite. But she had said his name! She turned to look at Solas, hoping it wasn't as blatant as it seemed. He was faced towards her, his face still and his eyes closed. After a moment they opened, meeting hers immediately. A smile, barely noticeable, crept across his lips. She swallowed hard, turning back to Josephine, who was regarding her with the most concern.

“What happened?” Andrik asked, terrified of all the potential answers.

“You fell asleep my lady.”

“I- I'm so sorry Josephine, everyone. I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night. Please, please continue, where were we?”

“Our last order was the Memorial for Haven.”

Andrik looked up at her wide-eyed. “Uhm...”

Josephine looked at her papers, “The discussion on the Duchy of Lydes?”

Andrik shook her head.

Josephine squinted and bit her lip. “The Andrastian cults artifacts?”

Finally, she smiled and pointed a finger at Josephine. “Yes! Yes I remember that. Lets pick back up there.” A small feeling of pride replaced her shame.

Josephine smiled, then lowered her papers and looked at her like a disappointed school marm.

“So, the first order we discussed today."

_Fuck_. “I'm so sorry-”

She raised a hand. “My lady Inquisitor there is no need. You've been worked hard these past few days it is understandable for you to be exhausted.”

Andrik blushed at the implications that Josephine didn't even know she was making. Her eyes flickered over to Solas for a brief second.

“The meeting has already mostly finished, we noticed you sleeping when we asked if you had any matters to bring up.”

Andriks face fell into her hands, groaning.

“And we can easily brief you on what you've missed, after you get some sleep.”

Andrik breathed in, her face pained. “I'm so sorry.”

Josephine laughed politely, “It is our job to keep you in formed. It is your job to lead us. And for that you must be rested.”

Dorian stood from his chair and helped pull her up. “I'll go tuck her in.”

Josephine nodded. “See that you do. Everyone else, you are dismissed.”

The sound of chairs scooting back filled the room and everyone left. Dorian linked her arm with his as he lead her out. As they made it to the door someone brushed against her.

“Pardon me, Inquisitor,” came Solas' voice, shockingly close. She watched as he pushed passed them and headed towards the rotunda.

Andrik felt her legs wobble, as if her body was just now catching up to the events of her lustful dreaming. Dorian lead her up the stairs to her chamber. Once they reached it, Andrik rested her body against the wall, trying to steady her legs and her breathing. It seemed no matter how good a dream felt, she was left craving a little more release so to speak. The desire to slip her fingers into her pants and give herself that little bit of physical pleasure that she needed to climax was overwhelming, but she certainly couldn't do it with Dorian standing there, watching her with concern. So instead she gripped her thighs as close to her heat as she dared, her nails biting through the fabric.

“Don't feel too bad my dear,” Dorian mused as he leaned against the stone banester next to her. “The meeting _was_ dreadfully dull. I was getting a bit drowsy myself, and even Solas fell asleep.”

Andriks head snapped up. “He what?”

Dorian checked his nails. “Yes, when I let my eyes wander from your glorious advisers I watched him for a good long minute. Eyes closed, steady breathing. Sound asleep just like you. Only he didn't get caught.” He laughed. “Probably because a sleeping Solas is just a dull as an awake one.”

A flood gate of events poured into her head, rapid and overwhelming. _He was sleeping, and- the fade- and he..and I...he pulled me in before- he can do that..and dream walking..and that smile -and 'ASK NICELY!!!_

_“_ That fuck!!” She cried out, her hands clenching into a fist that came down onto her thighs. _That sneaky fucking elf_ she though, heat rising to her face from either her arousal or anger, she couldn't tell. _Its been him this whole time!! Its... Its been HIM this whole time._ Her anger waned, the heat between her legs growing stronger. _Fuck, it was him...all of that was him. Those lips, all those kisses. Oh Maker I had his cock in my mouth!_ A desperate need burned at her core, her mind swimming with everything she'd done with him, mixed with thoughts about fade sex, and how real all this really was.

“Its alright Andrik dear, really. Honestly you're the inquisitor, you could have pissed on the table and tapped danced naked and everyone in the room would still respect you. Some maybe more so.”

She looked up at Dorian and forced a smile, trying to clear her mind of Solas long enough to hold a conversation.

“I know, I know- I'm just... very tired. Cranky. I should get to bed.” She said, struggling through her words. She tried not to grind her thighs together as she walked to her bed.

“Need any help?” Dorian asked, sweet genuine concern showing all over his face, breaking through his usually 'too good for this world' demeanor. Any other time and she would have been so grateful for him and his friendship. Right now he needed to get the fuck out of this room before she threw him off the balcony.

“I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me up here. I'll find you when I wake up, we can have that wine. I think sleeping during that meeting might have earned me enough pity points to have a day off.”

Dorian smiled and bowed out of the room. Half way down the stairs he called up, “Sweet dreams!”

_That piece of shit_ , she thought, lovingly of course but damn him all the same. She flopped down on the bed and immediately undid her pants, making room for her fingers to work. She was soaked through, almost as wet as she was in that dream. She imagined Solas's cock, hard against her tongue. Only she didn't have to imagine it, she could remember. _Fuck...that was him... really him fucking me....fuck_. Her eyes closed as her fingers circled her clit. She remembered the feel of his teeth, hard against her shoulder, thrusting into her, shoving her into the wall. She remembered the feel of his tongue working over her folds, his fingers, his smell, the taste of his cum.

“Garas sul em,” she whispered to herself, her hips bucking up into her fingers. In her mind she heard Solas translating it for her as she remembered the feel of his cock inside her. _Come for me Andrik._ She couldn't stop if she wanted to, and Maker, did she not want to. She bit her lip to contain her cries, but they came out regardless when she finally broke. Her legs shook violently, her fingers struggling to stay on her clit as she lost her mind in ecstasy. Somewhere in the mix of moans and gasps and broken cries of pleasure was Solas' name. Slowly her hips sunk back into the mattress, any feeling in her legs was gone.

With a sudden moment of clarity, she hoped that Dorian had been out of ear shot before all that, or she'd have a very awkward conversation in about 5 seconds. When he didn't return to see what in the hell she was doing she let her arms fall to the side, taking in deep breaths. _What the fuck happens now?_ She wondered if he knew that she knew. Did he want her to know, or did he want her to be his oblivious play thing. Did _she_ want him to know that she knew? What if this.. whatever it was... stopped once he knew she knew? She closed her eyes, immediate visions of Solas looming over her filled her head. She wouldn't hate being his play thing if it meant this kept up. _But is that all this is to him? Is that all I am to him? And why now??_ That's what she couldn't understand. She's always feared that her interest in his was so blatantly obvious. The starry-eyed look she'd have whenever they shared a moment, watching him talk of the fade with a smile on his lips, passion in his words. She'd been swooning over him since the moment he took her hand and thrust it into the rift, remembering the intensity of his eyes as he studied her after she closed it. She's spent countless nights writing in agony because of him, his name on the tip of her tongue since Haven. Why now? What changed? Was he just bored? Was it just her? Were there others? Her head swarmed with questions and visions and just much too much. She tossed a pillow over her face and smothered herself, trying to drown out the noise in her head. _Maker let me sleep. Let me sleep and tomorrow... Tomorrow what?_ She needed answers. She was going to get answers.

 


End file.
